Deliver Us
by Kiyoko-kami91
Summary: Ramses life was always the same but when he gets a new neighbor strange things start happening. It's something to do with him and his new neighbor but what is it about? Forbidden feelings start to develop and people get hurt. This fic will only have fluff maybe(this is a long shot) I may make the last chapter a yoai for you boyxboy lovers out there. Review, comment, share.


This fic is written by the request of a fellow fanfic reader. I'm not use to writing things like this but I said "what the heck, it's not like it will kill me to try". So without further ado I give you The Price of Egypt. Be mindful the fic takes place during modern day times.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to my life**

Ramses walked out of his apartment like every morning, keys in hand and whistling a tune as he made his way to the parking lot outside. Today things were about to change. He was about to put the keys into his car door when he spotted a moving truck. There was someone struggling to get a box up from the ground behind the truck. Ramses figured he'd help since he was always 30 minutes early for work every day. For once he wanted to do something different in his daily routines. He walked over and noticed that the person was a man with tan skin.

"Good day sir." He announced to the man. "Did you need help with anything?"

"No that's quite alright I can take care of it myself."

"Please I would feel better if I helped."

Ramses walked over and grabbed the box from the man and insisted he tell him which floor. As it turned out the man was his next door neighbor. As they entered the apartment Ramses figured he'd get to know his new neighbor.

"So what made you decided to move out here to Nile City?" Ramses asked.

The man laughed a little which confused Ramses. "If I told you, you would laugh at me my friend."

Ramses found a place in the apartment to set the box down. "Try me." He said with a smirk.

The man looked at him as if Ramses was trying to make fun of him, but when Ramses face turned from playful to considerate the man gave a sigh. "I had a dream that I had to be here. Before my mother died she told me to always follow my dreams."

Ramses seen how the man's face frowned when he talked about his mother. "What happened to her?" He asked before he realized the question had been spoken from his mouth. "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that. That was rude of me."

The man said nothing. He only turned to face the window and look outside. He seemed to be looking beyond what was outside.

Ramses felt bad about making him feel this way. "To make it up to you, you can come over for dinner at my place." This offer seemed to have snapped the man out of whatever thoughts that were lurking in his mind.

"Sure why not. By the way my name is Moses."

"Moses. I like that name." Ramses looked at his watch. "Dang. Sorry to leave so sudden but I'm going to be late for work. Come over at 7 and dinner should be done. Later."

Moses smiled at the invitation. He turned toward the window and watched as Ramses got into his car and sped away to his job.

* * *

Ramses arrived at the office 10 minutes late. Hopefully his boss was in a good mood today. Wishing never helped before though. As he made his way into the elevators Ramses thought about Moses, for some reason he couldn't get him out of his mind. The man was interesting; he wanted to know more about him. A strange thing coming him since he's never showed interest to anyone.

_Ding._

The elevator doors opened and he was greeted by a girl with raven black hair down to her waist and green eyes that should belong to a killer.

"You're late. You're never late." The girl took a hard look at him then turned her heel and walked away. "The boss wants to see you in his office, I've managed to calm him down but you better not keep him waiting."

Ramses smiled at the girl's way of showing she cared about him. He made his way to 's office. Before he had the chance to knock he heard a deep voice.

"Enter."

Ramses walked in with his head lowered.

"Sit"

When he looked up the back of 's chair was facing him. He walked over to the sit he's always dreaded. It was never a good sign entering 's office. There could be one of two reasons why I was called in here. One it was because I was late for the first time or two it was a task he wanted me to do that requires a manipulative mind.

"Our rival's have offered to turn over everything they have under one condition. They want the contact in your name. They don't trust me to be in charge of their assets."

"You should be able to take care of demanding that they put it in your name."

turned his full attention on Ramses. Ramses tensed under the man intense stare.

"Don't sass me boy." rose from his chair and walked over to Ramses. "Now you will meet with these people and you will convince them that you are putting it into your name and that they have nothing to worry about. Then after they are assured, you will bring the papers to me and put them into my name. Is that understood?"

"I understand sir."

"Good. I will notify you when they want to set up an appointment to meet with you. You may leave."

Ramses walked briskly out of the man's office and over to his cubicle. He sat down and released a gasp of breathe he didn't know he was holding in. He saw something black on the side of him.

"Don't ask." It was more of a command then a plea.

The green eyed girl from earlier was eyeing him until she turned and walked away.

"By the way thanks Alana. I owe you one."

She stopped in her tracks and smiled. "How about you cook dinner for me and my girlfriend tonight? No is not an option." With that she walked away.

_Great. More people to cook for._ Ramses thought.

* * *

Moses was just about to put his bedroom together when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and went to see who it was though he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Coming."

As he opened the door, dark skin arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"It's so good to see you, it's been a while." The girl said.

"Not really little one. It's only been 7 months since we last seen each other."

"Why do you still call me little one? You know, I have grown some."

"Pardon me milady. Is that crazy girl with you?"

"No not yet. She was cleaning out the car then she said she would be heading up pretty soon."

The girl walked into the apartment and looked around. Moses was amazed at how much she changed in such a short period of time. Her hair was longer. It was now past her shoulders, it was beautiful chestnut color. Her skin was a shade darker then his own. Her eyes were a dark brown when she was sad but then bright up when she was happy like now.

"I see you brought those paintings of Egypt."

"Yea, I took your advice and bought them. They were calling my name. I want to thank you Kami. You helped me a lot since I met you."

The girl said nothing. She turned to him with a serious expression on her face. "Have you returned to help us?"

Moses was confused at first but then he understood what she was asking. He sigh, "Yes, I will help as much as I can."

Her face broke into a smile after I gave her an answer. "You really are a savor Moses."

* * *

_Knock Knock_

There was someone at the door. It took the second round of knocks for Ramses to realize that it was his door that was being knocked on. He had just set the plates on the table and was in the process of cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

Not long had the knocks become pounding. It was then he realized who that would be at the door. He cleaned the last of the mess and headed for the door with a frown on his face.

He opened the door to the group in the hall. "Knock like that again and you will wish you didn't have hands." He all but roared. If it was one thing Ramses disliked was people who knocked obnoxiously on his door. The only exception would be if you were in danger.

"Yea yea yea. Now where's the food you big brute." Alana walked past Ramses ignoring the death glares he sent to the back of her head. He felt a cool hand touch his shoulder and turned to the person it belong to.

"It's easier to either ignore her or get even with her. I'll you show how to do that tonight over dinner." Moses said. Alana overheard that and turned to the two with eyes intent to kill.

As the group walked over to the table, Ramses pulled Moses to sit next to him. Time past and the group were beginning to get full. Moses took the opportunity to get everyone talking. "So how is it that you three know each other?"

Kami was the first to speak. "Well, I know Ramses through Alana since they work together."

"Oh so the demon child from hell has a job where she's not killing people." Moses joked.

"Not exactly. She's the head of our human resources department." Ramses explained.

"So she takes care of the firing and hiring. Sounds like the perfect job for one with no remorse." Moses laughed almost falling out of his chair. If it weren't for Ramses's hand that grabbed his arm Moses would have tipped over.

Alana burst out laughing when she realized he almost fell out his sit.

Before anyone had time to process what was about to happen, Alana found that food had made contact with her face. When she wiped it from her eyes she glared at him. She stood up with her plate and walked over to a laughing Moses. Moses felt something wet and slimy run down his shirt.

Ramses tried to hold back his laugh but it came out and he found his self on the floor in an uncontrollable laughing fit. Moses turned to the laughing Ramses with a devilish smirk. Ramses looked up at a food covered Moses standing over top of him and tried to plea to him but it was too late Moses had already poured soda all over him. Moses straightened up with a victorious smile on his face.

_Game on._ Ramses thought.

By the end of the food fight everyone was cover in food except Kami who had somehow ended up in the living room watching TV. When she walked back into the dining room she found that Alana, Moses, and Ramses were passed out from all their excitement. She walked over to Alana and woke her up; she looked over at the other two before walking out the door with Alana half-asleep leaning on her.

As soon as the door closed both Moses and Ramses awoke. They looked around then looked at each other. They started to laugh at how pathetic they both looked.

"Since I started this mess I will help you clean my friend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ramses got up then walked over to Moses to help him up. "You know, it feels like I've known you forever."

Moses gave a weak laugh then began to clean up the dishes off the table. Ramses noticed how he avoided eye contact after saying that. He pushed the weird feeling to the side and focused on cleaning.

After an hour of cleaning the floor and clearing the table Moses started washing the dinner dishes. Ramses walked over and put his hand on Moses shoulder. "I have some spare clothes in the bathroom if you want to clean yourself, I'll take care of the rest." Ramses had cleaned and changed himself.

Moses nodded and walked in the direction of the bathroom all the while Ramses eyes never leaving his disappearing form down the hallway.

Moses entered the bathroom and began to strip out of his food covered clothes. He ran the water and cleaned his skin clear of all food. He looked over at the clothes Ramses left for him. They were a bit big but they would do until he got back to his apartment. After getting changed he walked out of the bathroom. Ramses was wrapping something in foil. When he heard Moses exit from the bathroom he smiled and walked over to him.

"I hope you like sweet potato pie? I made it but forgot I had it in the fridge to cool."

"Thanks. I have to make sure to try it."

"Moses please tell me what's wrong. We were having so much fun earlier. I have never had that much fun in years and much less like that when those two come over. If there was something I did or said please tell me."

"It's not something that you've done, it has more or less has to do with how I feel….about you." After saying that Moses rushed past Ramses and out the door, slamming it in the process.

What Ramses couldn't understand was why did he feel somewhat sad about how Moses said that? It was impossible that he could be falling for him. Moses was a man and Ramses was a man. Falling in love with a man was forbidden in his family. It was a reason he respected Alana. She was with Kami although it was forbidden in her family. Alana hasn't talked to her family ever since they found out she was in love with another girl.

* * *

Moses walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He slid down the door and began to cry. There was so much he should have said to Ramses but instead he said that. After moments of crying Moses began to feel that he was not alone in his apartment. He looked toward the dark corner that seemed like the shadows were shifting. Two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you two doing here?" Moses was terrified of the two figures. If they knew he was here then they must know of the promise he made to Kami.

"You know why." The tall skinny one said.

"We'd advise you to stay away from the boy, unless you want to see him die." The fat one said. "The master has eyes watching you always."

"Yes, I'd be carefully if I were you." The skinny one hissed.

The two figures retreated back into the shadows after making their point clear. Things were not getting complicated but Moses didn't want to risk getting Ramses in danger. Not again.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Writing this in third-person was hard. I hate doing third-person through the whole story but I don't have a lot of research about ancient Egypt and I really didn't want to go too off topic with this story. The plot is set, I just enough readers to continue. If not I'll just make about three more chapters(short) and end it. Review, comment, and tell lots of your friends. TTFN


End file.
